Advanced Studies in Genre Bending
by Crittab
Summary: 27 brief ficlets written for the Milady Milord firing squad over on LJ. All are Jeff/Annie centric and between 300 and 1500 words.
1. 1 to 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Community, yo.**

* * *

**These are 27 brief ficlets written for the Milady_Milord firing squad over on LJ. Each is a response to a prompt, and is between 300 and 1500 words. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Introduction to Etiquette  
Rated G: **Jeff finds himself satisfied just to make out with Annie on their first date (iknowitsbutters)

The meal had gone on longer than expected. Jeff usually rushed his way through dinner so he could get to the good part with the women he chose to date. This one was different, though; he wasn't rushing toward an end game, he was rushing toward... he wasn't quite sure. A future, maybe? It was all kind of new to him. Now, at 35 years old, he was finally experiencing what it felt like to actually want to spend time with a woman.

It didn't come as much of a surprise to him that Annie was the woman who brought out that side of him. She'd been impossibly patient with him as he worked his way through his various issues, and now he was ready to be patient with her. Annie wasn't the kind of girl you took home to sleep with on the first date. She was the kind of girl you put in the effort for, and proved yourself to.

And that's why when the night was over, Jeff brought her home. He walked her to the door of the apartment she shared with Troy and Abed, and stood outside holding her hands in his as she smiled up at him with more genuine happiness than he could remember ever seeing from her.

"This was fun," she said softly.

"Worth the wait?" he asked, a little bashful at having made her wait so long for him to finally work things out. She nodded slowly.

"Yea, I think so." His brow furrowed.

"Just think?" She shrugged.

"Well, you haven't kissed me yet. That might give it a little boost." Jeff's lips quirked into a lopsided grin.

"Isn't there some kind of rule about kissing on the first date?" he teased. He didn't give her time to respond, choosing to swoop down and capture her lips in a slow, soft, easy kiss. He could feel Annie smiling against his lips as she sunk into him, which sent a little jolt of excitement through his chest. This was what he'd been missing for four years. This was worth the wait.

Jeff easily wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body as he rested his back against the wall beside their door. Annie leaned into him as the two continued to move their lips together finding an easy pace. Annie's lips parted beneath his, and he dipped his tongue between them, meeting hers in her mouth. They explored one another casually, lazily, and Annie held onto the lapels of his jacket as she rested against his strong chest.

It was another few minutes before a loud knock came at the door beside them. Annie pulled away slowly, eyeing the door.

"I told them not to do that," she said, though her eyes held a hint of amusement.

"They just want to make sure you're not taking advantage of me," he teased.

"Don't you want me to take advantage of you?" she said with a conspiratorial grin.

"Oh, most definitely," he replied. He leaned down and pecked her lips lightly. "But not tonight." Her brow furrowed.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to do this right," Jeff said, punctuating the thought with another kiss. He pulled away and let out a long breath. "Which, unfortunately, means dropping you off to your two dad's now that the night is over." She narrowed her eyes.

"How long are you planning on keeping up this propriety kick?" she questioned.

"About fifteen more minutes... so you'd better get inside before I change my mind," he joked. Annie smiled lightly and leaned up to kiss him once again.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked. Jeff nodded.

"Tomorrow's good." She began toying with his tie.

"And maybe we can end tomorrow night at your place?" Jeff groaned and put his hand on her back pushing her toward the door.

"You're killing me, woman. Go inside!" Annie just giggled and turned the knob, pushing the door open just a little. She turned back to him with a small smile.

"Thanks for dinner, Jeff," she said softly. He smiled and leaned in, placing a final kiss on her lips.

"Thanks for giving me another shot."

**End**

* * *

**Advanced Dream Analysis****  
Rated NC17**: Annie's smutty fantasies/dreams that include Troy, Jeff and Abed - um, in different dreams (busycybering)

Annie shivered as the drones circled around her, falling into a stiff, unnatural pace. Their cybernetic implants covered 90% of their bodies, making them more robot than human. They seemed to look right through her, apparently unable to tell that something about her was different.

"They can't see us," Abed assured her. She turned to her friend with wide eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Because they haven't adapted to our cloaking technology yet. We have to do this quickly."

Annie wasn't sure what this was. Everything about the scene was so very surreal, and unreal, and hard for her to focus on. She chose instead to focus on Abed. Somehow, she knew that he knew this Borg cube inside and out—he would get them out alive.

Suddenly, the cube began to shake uncontrollably, sending Annie flying into Abed's arms. He caught her, but the force sent the two of them tumbling into an unoccupied regeneration chamber. Annie found herself pinned between Abed and the hard metallic wall. She looked up at him, expecting to find him watching her with his traditional impassive expression, but was surprised to find he looked different.

He wanted her. She _knew_he wanted her.

And what was more, she wanted him too.

It all happened so fast. One moment the cube was shaking and jolting them from wall to wall, and the next, his hands and lips were on her, his erection pressed against her core, her legs around his slim waist as she held onto protruding metallic handles to keep herself up.

The ship jostled once more, and suddenly her surroundings had changed. She was no longer in a Borg Cube. Now she was up against a tree, and the erection hard against her centre was not that of Abed, but Troy.

She breathed in the fresh air for a moment, trying to blink herself into consciousness, only to fall further into the moment. Troy's lips attached to her own and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, holding him to her. This was what she had wanted too much in high school—and it wasn't particularly surprising to Annie that this version of Troy was not the one she shared an apartment with. She could tell by the Letter jacket he still wore, and how his hands groped her ass in the way an awkward teenage boy would.

She looked down and realized that she was different too. She was heavier, and she could feel her head buzzing with drugs that she hadn't touched in nearly four years.

But at that moment, she didn't care. The moment was so heightened, so lucid that all she could do was _feel_and sink into the impossible scenario of being groped and dry-humped by her high school crush.

"Shit, Baby," Troy said against her neck. "Let me in that tight... wet..." Annie stopped listening. Troy and dirty talk confused the hell of her, so she chose just to feel. Feel his hands on her and his cock against her. Feel his fingers pushing aside her underwear and sinking into her hot, wet core. Feel his thumb searching unsuccessfully for her clit, landing somewhere on the outer lips of her vagina.

She didn't care. Troy could miss her centre entirely and she'd still be happy to sink into this moment.

Then, finally, miraculously, a thumb connected with her clit, causing her to cry out. Her eyes flew open, and she realized the reason for the sudden coordination. She wasn't with Troy anymore—she was with Jeff, up against the door of his bedroom.

"Fuck, Annie, you're so wet," Jeff mumbled against her skin. Annie shuddered at the rasp in his voice, wanting, _needing_to go faster.

"Please, Jeff," she moaned, grinding against his hand. Jeff pulled his face from her neck and affixed her with a small smirk, all the while plunging his long, dexterous fingers into her wetness.

"Please what?" She moaned again.

"Please fuck me, Jeff. _Please_." Annie hardly knew what was happening as she was ripped from the door and deposited on the bed. She watched as Jeff tore his shirt over his head and pushed his pants to the floor, before closing the distance and in a swift pull, removed her skirt and underwear, leaving her in just a tank top and cardigan on his bed.

He wasted no time fulfilling her request. Annie cried out as he entered her quickly, setting up a brisk pace inside of her.

Annie cried out and grasped his shoulders as her ankles crossed behind his back, giving him as much room to manoeuvre within her as she possibly could.

It was a quick burn after the build-up. She knew she couldn't hold off for long, and she also knew Jeff was as close as he could possibly be without losing his mind.

Annie began to groan louder and more freque...

_I'VE GOT A POCKET, GOT A POCKET FULL OF SUNSHINE  
I'VE GOT A LOVE AND I KNOW THAT IT'S ALL MINE  
OH, OOH WHOA OH!_

Annie awoke with a start and looked around with confusion. She wasn't in Jeff's bed, or in the woods, or on a Borg Cube. She was in her own bedroom, with the digital clock beside her bed blaring _Pocket Full of Sunshine_as loud as it possibly could, signalling that it was time to get up.

Annie groaned and crossed her legs, moving her hips, seeking the release Natasha Bedingfield had so cruelly deprived her of.

Fuck Natasha Bedingfield.

**End**

* * *

**Let's Go to Canada****  
Rated G**:Jeff and Annie and Canada (oneofthemuses)

"Just spin around, and with your eyes closed, point to some place on the map and that's where we'll go," Jeff instructed. He and Annie were planning their first ever vacation as a couple, and had quickly realized that choosing a location for such an important trip was nearly impossible. Eventually, they just decided to leave it up to fate.

Jeff assisted Annie as she spun around three times, one hand over her eyes, the other outstretched with her pointer-finger ready. Finally, Jeff pointed her in the direction of the map, and her finger landed on a spot.

"We're going to..." Annie pulled her hand from her eyes and frowned. "The middle of the Indian Ocean."

"Okay, go again!" Jeff said, spinning her again.

"Jeff, I'm getting dizzy," she complained.

"Then don't land in the middle of an ocean this time!"

"But I can't see!"

"Use the force, Luke," Jeff teased. Once again, he pointed her in the direction of the map and watched her finger make looping shapes around the world before finally landing on an actual landmass. Annie unveiled her eyes again and squinted at the shape beneath her finger. "Umm... what is that?" Jeff asked. "Is that part of Maine?"

Annie rolled her eyes, "No, it's part of Canada," she said. She squinted a little closer to read the tiny text. "Nova Scotia."

"Eww," Jeff said quickly. Annie rolled her eyes.

"Guess we're going to Halifax," she said, chipper.

"You could always try it again," he suggested. Annie turned to him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"This was your idea, Jeff. That's what fate chose, so that's where we're going." Jeff sighed.

"Alright, fine... how about this. We got to... Halifax... for one day, and then take a flight from there to Paris for a week!" Annie contemplated this a moment before a wide smile came across her features.

"We could go to the Louvre!"

Jeff and Annie arrived in Halifax, Nova Scotia on a warm Friday night in July, and headed straight for the hotel. They decided that since they only had one day in the small Canadian city that they would talk to the hotel concierge in the morning and get her to give them a game plan.

When they woke up the next morning, that's exactly what they did.

"Only one day?" asked Jane, the concierge.

"Yep," Jeff confirmed. "We're heading out tomorrow morning, so we really want to make the most of our time here." The woman smiled.

"Well, you won't get to see it all, but let's see what we can come up with." She pulled a small Halifax! pamphlet and began looking through it.

"Okay, here's what I suggest: the tall ship Silva sails at 11 a.m.—you can buy tickets for that on the boardwalk. It's only 9 a.m. now, so you'll have about an hour and a half to kill before you need to be there. If you walk all the way to the end of the boardwalk, you'll reach the Farmer's Market, which is a place where local artisans sell their goods. If you're looking to pick up any trinkets or gifts, that's a great place to do it. After the Silva, you can have lunch on the balcony of Murphy's Cable Wharf, overlooking Halifax harbour.

After lunch, since you rented a car, I suggest you travel about half an hour outside of the city and spend the afternoon at Peggy's Cove—it's one of Nova Scotia's most popular destinations, and it's absolutely beautiful. You can have a great lobster dinner out there too, from a locally owned restaurant—guaranteed to be the best lobster you will ever have in your life, no exaggeration.

Later tonight, you should check out one of our local pubs. Halifax has more bars per capita than any other place in North America, so you have no shortage of options. I would suggest going to Pogue Fado, the Irish Public House. At 9 there's going to be a great local band playing, and you'll be able to really experience Halifax culture at its finest.  
After that, the night is yours. You can go bar hopping, come back here and spend some time in the casino, or just wander around the city. It's beautiful and perfectly safe at night." Jane finished with a nod and smile, while Annie wrote furiously in her notepad to get all of that information. With a thank you, Annie and Jeff headed out to start their day in Halifax.

The Halifax boardwalk was just a few minutes from the door of their hotel, and although it was still early in the morning, the heat was already starting to rise. Jeff was quickly questioning his decision to pack only long-sleeved shirts for his trip to Canada. After buying tickets for the Silva, they heeded Jane's advice and wandered further down the boardwalk in search of the Farmer's Market.

"This is really beautiful," Annie said wistfully, her fingers tangled with Jeff's as they walked hand-in-hand. Jeff huffed.

"It's a boardwalk and a smelly harbour—don't get too excited." She rolled her eyes.

"Are you at least going to try to have fun?" Jeff let out a breath.

"I'll try," he said, though his voice held a bit of scepticism.

True to Jane's directions, they found the market without a hitch. Even at 9:15, it was already abuzz with hundreds of people surrounding dozens of artisans' booths. Annie excitedly wandered around, every-so-often picking up a hand-crafted piece of jewelry and admiring it. Jeff tried to stay cynical, but even he had to admit that some of the pieces were pretty impressive. Not that he was particularly impressed by the folksy nature of the whole scene, but Annie's excitement was infectious.

As Annie wandered ahead, Jeff stopped by one booth and picked up a small, hand-carved trinket of a humpback whale. He slipped the artisan $20 and pocketed it for later.

After about an hour at the market, Annie and Jeff headed for their trip on the Silva. Even Jeff had to admit that it was kind of awesome being on an actual tall ship. As they cut through the waves, he felt free in a way he rarely did while caught in congested traffic back home. This was a completely new experience for him.

"Okay, this is pretty cool," Jeff admitted after a while. Annie smiled up at him widely and pulled him to the bow where the two looked over the water, glistening brightly in the midday sun. To their right was the cityscape of Halifax, which was more beautiful than Jeff cared to admit.

Despite himself, he felt much of his cynicism about Nova Scotia fade away; especially when he spotted a small family of porpoises skimming through the water around the boat.

After the Silva, Jeff and Annie had a seafood-packed lunch at Murphy's, and it was easily the best fish and chips Jeff had ever tasted. The server informed them that the haddock had been fresh off the boat that morning.  
Following lunch, they returned to the hotel, got in their rental car, and raced out to Peggy's Cove.

"So what exactly is this place supposed to be?" Jeff asked as he drove. Annie looked over the brochure she'd snagged from the hotel's front desk.

"The unique landscape of Peggy's Cove was carved by the migration of glaciers and the ocean tides. About 20,000 years ago, an ice ridge moved south..."

"Ugh, stop talking. I feel like I'm in an actual school that's not Greendale," Jeff complained. Annie just giggled and peered out the window as the clear, blue ocean sped by on her right. Soon, the terrain turned more rocky, until finally they were parked at Peggy's Cove.

"Okay, now this is beautiful," Annie said excitedly, heading out toward the rocks. Jeff couldn't suppress a small smile as he followed along. Once the two reached some higher rocks, they were able to see out to sea for miles, a view they had never experienced, being from Colorado. "Isn't this beautiful, Jeff?" Annie prodded with a small smile. Jeff just smiled and put his arm around her, taking in the scenery.

"Okay, so I might have been a little hard on this place," Jeff admitted later on, after enjoying his first taste of Atlantic lobster. Annie smiled in contentment, and then headed back into the city with Jeff.

They closed out the evening, as suggested, at Pogue Fado, the Irish Public House. The band turned out to be a local folk group that reminded them both very much of Great Big Sea. Groups of people were dancing and carrying on with the music, and even Jeff couldn't help but get swept up into the fun. At some point during the evening, he realized he was having a genuine Nova Scotian experience, and he couldn't hide that fact that it kind of rocked.

When they left the next morning, they both knew this would not be their last trip to Halifax.

**End**

* * *

**Introduction to Fanatics  
Rated PG-13: **Jeff and Annie discover Jeff/Annie shipping sites online after Abed's newest documentary becomes a cult sensation (eleventhimpala)

It wasn't rare for Jeff to Google himself. He justified it as a means of ensuring his online presence was positive, and would not be detrimental to his career. In truth, he was always just a little bit afraid of what the women he dated might have to say about him.

On this particular day, Jeff was scrolling through his Google results at the study room table, while Annie diligently looked over her notes on her computer.

"Ho. Ly. Crap," Jeff said after clicking on one particular link. Annie looked up from her computer.

"What?" Jeff blinked and looked at his phone again, before jumping up from his seat and swiftly taking Shirley's, grabbing hold of Annie's computer. "What's going on?" she asked.

"You need to see this," Jeff said, rapidly typing "Jeff Winger" into the search bar. Annie rolled her eyes.

"I _need_to see your Google search results?"

"Yes!" Jeff insisted. He clicked on the third link down. Annie watched as a page popped up with an awkwardly photoshopped picture of her and Jeff's faces on the bodies of a... very intimate couple.

"Gah!" Annie cried out, taking in the full view of the sight. "_Jeff and Annie, Star-Crossed Lovers_. What the Hell is this?" Jeff scrolled down to the explanation.

"A fan-site for Jeff and Annie, characters in Abed Nadir's latest cult hit, _The Study Room Diaries_," he read aloud.

"Oh God," Annie cried out. Jeff scrolled down further.

"That's what she said," he joked. Annie elbowed him. "Ow, no, seriously—that's what _she_, Annie, said, according to this... Jeff and Annie fanfic." Annie leaned in to read the full line.

"_Oh god, Annie moaned as Jeff's stuck his giant, throbbing co_... Oh my God! Jeff! People are writing porn about us!" she exclaimed. Jeff chuckled at her discomfort, despite his own. Torturing Annie made all of this weirdness worth it.

"So, uhh, have you actually _seen_Abed's new documentary?" he asked. Annie shook her head, still gaping at the page before her.

"He wouldn't let me watch it," she said. She read down the line a little further. "_Jeff and Annie had been fighting their feelings for too long. It was only a matter of time before the dam broke_..." she scoffed. "The _dam broke_? Ugh. Don't we have any fans who aren't addicted to clichés?" Jeff laughed out loud.

"Seriously? That's your takeaway from all of this?" he asked. Annie rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Jeff. If they're going to write fanfiction about us, the least they could do is make it interesting."

"Why?" he asked. "So you can read it in bed later?" He laughed at Annie's horror at the suggestion.

"Jeff!"

"What? I know that's what I'll be doing tonight." She rolled her eyes.

"We need to talk to Abed."

"And say what? _Take down your film, people like us too much?_"

"Or something to that effect, yes," Annie said indignantly. Jeff closed the computer.

"Annie, chill out. Who cares if we have a few... fans?"

"Well, obviously you do or else you wouldn't have shown me the site," Annie rationalized. Jeff offered a one-shouldered shrug.

"I was just caught off-guard. It doesn't actually bother me. Does it bother you?" Annie bit her lip, looking down at her now closed laptop.

"I don't know... I guess not. If it doesn't bother you." Jeff offered a small smile.

"Good. Let's just let it blow over. The Jeff/Annie craze can't last that long, can it?" She looked up at him.

"I guess not." Jeff smirked.

"And hey, if occasionally you want me to stick my giant, throbbing co..."

"OKAY!" Annie exclaimed, grabbing her laptop and jumping out of her seat. "We need to have a chat with Abed."

**End**

* * *

**Maybe  
Rated PG: **Abed and/or Troy locks Jeff into Annie's room using the lock installed in Origins of Vampire Mythology (allvowels)

"Either bone or shut up!" Troy yelled from the living room. Annie stared at the door, wide eyed.

Just moments earlier, she and Jeff had been playfully/flirtingly arguing in the living room when Troy and Abed had lured them into Annie's bedroom under the guise of having to show them something 'really weird.' As soon as they were fully inside, the door was slammed shut, and Annie heard the outside lock slide into place.

"Who the hell has a lock on the outside of their bedroom?" Jeff exclaimed, furiously ramming into the door. Annie sighed deeply and flopped back onto the bed.

"It was an extreme circumstance," she offered, vaguely. Jeff ripped his hand from the doorknob and turned to lean back against it.

"You need new roommates," Jeff said, still irritated, but coming down from the level of rage he'd previously occupied.

"I don't get it," Annie said quietly. Then she raised her voice so the guys outside could hear her. "WE WEREN'T EVEN DOING ANYTHING!"

"YOU'RE THE NEW BRITTA AND JEFF!" came Troy's response, which apparently was supposed to mean something.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Annie cried. Jeff rolled his eyes and came to sit next to her.

"It means we're annoying the hell out of them and we either need to... well... bone or shut up." Annie pushed herself up so she was in a seated position.

"Well, that's not gonna happen," she said indignantly. Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"It's not?"

"No!" Annie cried. "Or at least not like this. I don't want this to happen because of Troy and Abed."

"But you do want it to happen," Jeff clarified. Annie let out a long breath and flopped back onto her back.

"I don't know," she said. She chanced a glance at Jeff. "Do you?" He offered a one-shouldered shrug.

"I don't know. Maybe." Annie waited for him to clarify. When he didn't, she jumped in.

"Maybe... what? Maybe you want to sleep with me?" Jeff laughed lightly, and grabbed Annie's hand.

"Oh, I definitely want to sleep with you." Annie's eyes widened at the admission, but he continued. "And maybe I want more than that, too. Maybe." Annie let out a long, shuddered breath. He was being honest. Maybe she owed Troy and Abed for this little ruse.

"Well, like I said," she said slowly. "It's not gonna happen like this." Jeff nodded understandingly.

"I know. I don't want it to happen this way either," he said quietly. Annie bit her bottom lip and caught his eye.

"How do you want it to happen?" His lips turned slightly upward.

"Well, for starters, it won't be in a bed with floral printed sheets, with dozens of stuffed animals watching us." Annie giggled.

"Fair enough. What else?" Jeff laid back next to her, still holding her hand in his.

"I don't know. I could cook you dinner, I guess."

"You cook?" she asked, genuinely surprised. Jeff chuckled.

"I'm a man of many talents," he explained. Annie smiled.

"Okay, what else?"

"You want more?" he mocked exasperation, which made Annie laugh.

"No, you can surprise me with the rest," she amended. Jeff grinned.

"Good, 'cause I wasn't gonna tell you anything else anyways."

"Of course not," she allowed.

"Of course, all of this is hypothetical," Jeff teased. "There's still one little hitch." Annie's brow furrowed.

"What's that?"

"Well," Jeff said slowly. "You haven't agreed to go on a date with me yet."

"You haven't asked," she shot back.

"Fair enough," Jeff said quietly. Annie watched him a moment, waiting.

"Well?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Well what?" She rolled her eyes.

"Are you gonna ask?" He shrugged and pushed himself up, disengaging their hands and heading back to the door.

"Maybe."

**End**


	2. 6 to 13

**Comparative Aesthetics  
Rated R: **Jeff likes Annie's hair (greta_garbo)

It started almost three years ago, the fascination. It began when she removed that silly little pin and let her hair fall naturally, instantly turning her from a childish, innocent little girl into a sultry, sexy woman. From that point on, Jeff was a lost cause.

He'd had a few opportunities since that time to touch her beautiful chestnut locks, and they were every bit as smooth and silky between his fingers as he imagined them to be. His first opportunity was after the Tranny Dance when they made out for a good five minutes before coming to their senses. He had buried his fingers in her thick strands, drowning in the way they felt against the skin of his hand.

The next opportunity was after the student council debates. She had hugged him, and he couldn't stop himself from brushing a hand over the ends that fell over her shoulders. Other moments came during group hugs, casual pats on the head or friendly pats on the back.

So it was no surprise that in this moment, he was also taken by the utter beauty of Annie's hair, splayed across his pillow as her face contorted in pleasure as he moved within her, bringing her to new heights. It would have been easy to ignore the spot where her gorgeous brown mane landed once she was naked in his bed, given all of the other wonderful things he could be focusing on, but for some reason his eyes continued to wander to it. It was longer now than it had been during the student council debates and the Tranny Dance. It was near the middle of her back now. She looked incredible with long hair.

Annie cried out and began to spasm around him, losing her composure. As she did so, her hands raced to her head, grasping her hair in tiny fists and pulling it at the roots. Jeff's composure left him immediately as she brought her hair into play. He lost his fight against his own climax, and collapsed on top of her, his faced in her neck, breathing in the fresh scent of her shampoo.

Yes, this was inevitable. He'd been fascinated by Annie's hair ever since she let it down that day three years earlier—it was no surprise that it would be his undoing now.

**End**

* * *

**Introduction to Disney Debauchery  
Rated PG-13: **Jeff and Annie decide to roleplay as Disney (human!) characters (imbettygrable)

"I feel stupid," Jeff complained, pulling at the collar of his Prince outfit.

"You look great!" Annie called from the bathroom as she put the finishing touches on her own costume. Jeff huffed.

"You have to say that—this was your stupid idea."

"Yea, but it's true, and you know it. You always look great," Annie called again. Jeff sighed deeply, falling back onto the bed and checking his watch.

"Are you almost ready? We're going to be late."

"Just about!"

They were headed to Abed's Halloween party. Abed had suggested they dress up as a famous couple. Annie had taken that one step further and suggested they dress as Beauty and the Beast. Jeff put the kibosh on the 'Beast' outfit, so Annie amended her request so he could play the Beast in human form. Sensing that he was fighting a losing battle, Jeff eventually gave in. At least he was winning some good boyfriend points for appeasing her.  
Jeff closed his eyes, hoping he could fall asleep and convince himself that he wasn't about to leave the house dressed like a lunatic.

"Okay, what do you think?" Annie asked, entering the room. Jeff's eyes popped open and he pushed himself up to examine  
her handy work.

"Holy crap," he said, for lack of something better. She had on some version of a yellow ball gown that closely resembled the one Belle wore in during the final scene of the movie. She was absolutely stunning. Jeff told her so.

Annie blushed. "Thank you," she said softly. She reached out one gloved hand to pull him up. "Come on. We've got to run." Jeff took her hand, but instead of letting her pull him up, he pulled her down on top of him, laying back down so she could stretch out over him.

"Jeff!" she exclaimed, attempting to push herself back up. He locked his arms around her.

"Belle," he teased. She rolled her eyes and struggled once more.

"We're going to be late," she insisted. Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure we can come up with a perfectly good reason for why we're late—and why your hair is all messed up," Jeff said with a suggested tone in his voice. Annie's eyes widened.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing." He smirked. "Yet."

**End**

* * *

**Advanced Thieving Tactics  
Rated PG: **Jeff and Annie as competing thieves (stephanierb)

Annie raced down the street and jumped into the nearest car she could find. It was no problem for her to pull the grown man out, drop him with a single punch, and then gun the engine of his red sports car, sending her flying down the busy city street.

She had to get to her contact before Jeff. If Jeff got their first, it was all over for her.

She swerved dangerously in and out of traffic, side-swiping cars that got too close, but never slowing down.

She heard the sirens before she saw the lights. It was too quick—the cops were already after her, and by now, they knew which car she was in. She had to ditch it.

She pulled into a dark alley and got out, running once again.

Jeff drove carefully through town. He 'found' a car—it was just left there with the keys in it! He swerved in and out of traffic, narrowly avoiding accidents with other motorists. He could hear the sirens in the distance, but he knew they weren't for him. They couldn't be—at this point, nobody knew he had done anything wrong. Sure, eventually the car's owner would notify the police, but first they'd have to figure out it was missing. By that time, he would have already met up with his contact, handed off the loot, and dumped the car.

Annie climbed onto a motorcycle and easily hotwired the system, peeling away from the curb just as the vehicle's owner ran out to stop her. She cursed him for showing up. It was bad enough that the cops were already after her for the last car—she didn't need more on her tail because of the bike. She checked and rechecked to make sure her bag of loot was still securely fastened.

Jeff was in sight of his final destination. Unfortunately, he was also in sight of Annie, who raced toward the same contact with the same loot. If she got there first, he would be going up against her on his next hit. That wasn't acceptable.

The two raced down a narrow alleyway. Jeff swerved to the left in his car and sent Annie's bike flying into the brick wall, and her flying over the hood of his car. He laughed with glee as the car bounced over her body, ending this fight once and for all. He met his contact at the pier, received his hard-earned payment, and never looked back.

"Crap," Annie moaned, relinquishing the video game control to Abed for his turn. "I miss the first version of Grand Theft Auto."

**End**

* * *

**Advanced Dreamscapes**  
**Rated PG-13**: Jeff has dreams about being with Annie that don't involve sex (iknowitsbutters)

Sometimes Jeff had sex dreams about Annie. Sometimes they were wild and erotic together, with him taking her in every position he'd ever dared to try, and with her crying out his name in the sexy way he just knew she would if he ever had the opportunity to take her to bed with him.

Other times, Jeff just dreamed about her, and sex was nowhere to be seen. They would cuddle on the couch, exchange silly stories, tease each other, kiss each other, just _look_ at each other and _be together_—and it never escalated to anything more fun or interesting than that.

If he was being completely honest, those were his favourite types of dreams. He could sink into a world that was far removed from the one he inhabited in his waking hours. In his real world he had to hold Annie at arm's length. He had to tell her that what was between them was all in her head, even if they both knew it was a lie. He had to do these things for both of their goods, because if he didn't, he would risk hurting her, which was something he was unwilling to do.

But in his dream world, he could live in those tender moments with Annie, consequence free. In his dreams, he never hurt Annie's feelings. He could say what was really in his heart—things like, "Please don't ever leave me," and, yes, occasionally, "Please, please fuck me."

But more often than not—especially recently—it was just, "I love you."

And that was why, even though he really enjoyed those dreams where they just enjoyed one another, he was also a little bit scared of them; scared of how they made him feel like the emotions conveyed between Dream Jeff and Dream Annie were the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help him God.

But those were just dreams. Real life was more complicated than, "I love you," and "Please don't ever leave me."

Real life was messy.

**End**

* * *

**Novel Idea  
Rated G: **Jeff learns that Annie is writing a novel, and it's actually really good (eleventhimpala)

Jeff finished the last page of the 240 page word document that Annie had sent to him earlier that evening with the subject line, **"Please proof read—and be honest!"**

He wasn't really sure what he was signing up for when he opened the file, but quickly found himself falling into the complex world that she had created. It was a dystopian drama, fraught with intricacies and brilliant characters that Jeff both related to, and was fascinated by.

And yet, once he was completely through (a feat that took him five hours and seven cups of coffee, as he started reading at 11:30 p.m.), his one nagging thought was, "How the hell did I not know Annie was writing a novel?"

Annie wasn't exactly his most secretive friend. Sure, she kept some things to herself, but he found it strange that she hadn't mentioned this. This was big. This was a potentially life and career altering journey that she had undertaken completely on her own. If he had known, could he have helped her along the way? Could he have helped her brainstorm, or worked her through days of writers block? Did she even have days of writers block, or did this just flow from her with the same ease with which she studied and learned?

Jeff clicked back into his email hit reply.

**"Annie,**

I have a bone to pick with you. It's 4:30 a.m. and I have a class in four hours. I've just spent the last five hours reading this from start to finish, unable to look away (except to get more caffeine so I wouldn't have to sleep!). I didn't even take pee breaks. Don't you know that it's dangerous to hold in your pee! Are you trying to kill me?

Seriously though, this is incredible. I didn't even know you were writing this. Why didn't you say anything?

Anyway, it doesn't matter. I left a few notes through the document, but honestly, I wouldn't change a damn thing. You killed it, Milady—as usual.

I'm pretty freakin' proud of you right now.

Sincerely,

You're

_**very**_**tired friend Jeff."**

Send.

**End**

* * *

**We Are Champions  
Rated G: **, Annie, Abed, Shirley & Pierce agree to join the Greendale football team for Troy, who's coaching.

_I will acknowledge the fact that my opponent does not expect me to win  
But I will never surrender  
Weakness will not be in my heart  
I will look to my comrades and to those who are a part of me in this world and those who have trained me  
And I will draw strength from them  
Who am I? I AM A CHAMPION! _(mustbethursday3)

"This won't be easy," Troy said, pacing in circles around the group. Each of his friends was in full pads, war paint on their cheeks, helmets in their hands, taking a knee in the smelly locker room of their opponent's football field. "We're 42 points behind. We're sore, and tired, and our best chance of scoring even a single touchdown is if Jeff miraculously learns how to throw a football."

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"But we can do this!" Troy continued. "We may have lost Britta to an overly vicious tackle, but there's still five of you who can beat City College. This isn't little league anymore, team—this is life or death."

"Well that's a little dramatic," Jeff chimed in. Annie shushed him and Troy jumped back in.

"Dramatic, Jeffrey? No. Not dramatic. True."

"And cinematic," Abed jumped in. "Although these speeches are traditionally saved for a team with a shot at winning, only down maybe three or six points. We're down by 42. Even Rudy would admit defeat at this point."

"And that's why Rudy was Mayor of New York, and not one of the Giants," Troy exclaimed.

"I thought Rudy went to an integrated school," Pierce said with his typical confusion. Shirley rolled her eyes.

"That was Ruby," she corrected through ground teeth.

"Okay, guys, let's get back on topic here," Annie jumped in. "I think what Troy's trying to say is that he acknowledges the fact that our opponent does not expect us to win—but we will never surrender. Weakness will not be in our hearts! We will look to each other and draw strength from one another! Who are we? We are CHAMPIONS!"

Four sets of eyes landed on her, confused...except for Jeff, who simply said, "You stole that from a YouTube video... and you didn't even say it right." Annie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine, but the sentiment is still the same! We can do this guys. We may not win—we may not even make it off the field with all of our limbs intact. But we _will not give up_. Who's with me?" Troy and Abed offered shouts. She glared at the rest of them. "I SAID WHO'S WITH ME!"

"Whoo," Jeff offered, lamely.

"That's right!" Annie said, ignoring his lacklustre response. "And who are we!"

"Marshall?" Abed offered.

"Wrong movie," said Jeff. He turned to Annie. "Champions?" She smiled widely and nodded.

"We. Are. CHAMPIONS!"

**End**

* * *

**BCI: Booty Call Implication  
Rated PG: **Jeff drunk dials Annie then spends the following day trying to find out what he said in the voicemail (shli1117)

"Oh Jeff," Annie said, sauntering into the study room where Jeff was hunched over the table. "Jeff, Jeff, Jeff," she muttered. He forced his eyes up, squinting against the harsh overhead lights.

"What," he ground out, wincing at the sound of his own voice. Annie took her seat and set her phone on the table.

"Did you have a good night?" His brow furrowed.

"Peachy," he spat. They he took in her smirk and felt an unease settle in his stomach. "...why...?"

"Oh, no reason," she said nonchalantly. "I was just curious as to how you milk a cat." He shook his head, trying to clear out his ears, because they were clearly not in working order.

"What?" She grinned a little wider.

"Oh, yea, you called me last night and mentioned something about milking cats. Of course, that wasn't all you said, but that's my primary takeaway." Jeff forced his heavy body to sit up straight and focus.

"Annie... what else did I say?"

"Oh, nothing much," she teased. He attempted to reach over and grab her phone, but his hangover made him sluggish. Annie had no trouble snatching it from the table before he could reach.

"Annie..." he warned. She giggled.

"Jeff."

"What's on there?" She shrugged.

"Nothing much."

"Then it's no big deal if I hear it, right?" he reasoned. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"You really don't remember any of it?" he shook his head. "Huh. That's a shame. It was very informative."

"Yea, my drunken ramblings tend to be," he huffed. "Annie, just tell me what I said."

"Mmmm... pass." He rolled his eyes, then winced at the way it made his head ache.

"Annie."

"Jeff," she teased.

"Let me hear it."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Goddammit Annie, I said please!" She giggled and pulled herself out of her seat, grasping her phone tightly as she sauntered to where he sat. She put her free hand on his shoulder.

"Yea, you said please a lot last night." Jeff let out a sigh, coming to terms with the fact that she was probably going to torture him with this for a while.

"Okay... just tell me one thing," he bargained. She raised an eyebrow. "Was there BCI?" her brow furrowed.

"BCI?" He let out a long breath before explaining.

"BCI: Booty Call Implication." A slow grin spread across her face.

"Oh... there was most definitely BCI." And with a final smirk, she was gone.

Jeff dropped his head back down on the table with a thump.

"Crap."

**End**

* * *

**Massage Theory, Application and Practise  
Rated PG: **Annie has a headache. Jeff has a unique way of getting rid of it (sinecure)

Annie laid on her stomach in the storage closet at Greendale, head buried in the fabric of her coat-turned-pillow. This was one of the only dark, quiet places she could find on campus. Sure, it was a little grungy, but given her mounting headache, it was better than being in the crowded cafeteria.

She squinted against the light as the door opened.

"Annie?" came Jeff's voice.

"Shh," she hushed. "Headache." Jeff slowly closed the door behind him, latching it as quietly as he could manage.

"You alright?" he asked in a low whisper. Annie shook her head.

"Pounding," she explained. He swiftly closed the distance, coming to sit down next to her.

"Anything I can do?" she shook her head.

"Just be quiet," she instructed. Jeff mimed zipping his lips, which Annie smiled meekly at before closing her eyes and dropping her face into her coat. She could hear Jeff moving around her and was tempted to ask him to leave when his large hands came to rest on her shoulders, kneading them gently. "What are you doing?" she mumbled into her coat.

"Shh," Jeff instructed. She bit her lip to keep from asking more questions as his hands continued on her shoulders, thumbs occasionally running over her neck before pushing into pressure points on her back. Annie let out a long breath and sunk into the feeling of his hands on her, massaging away the stress that shot from her shoulders straight through to her brain.

After a few moments, Jeff readjusted again, moving his hands a little lower to massage the middle of her back. Annie relaxed further under his skilled fingertips, and even further when they moved lower still to the small of her back.

Soon, he began rubbing his hands over the length of her back from her neck all the way down her spine, dragging her tension away from her with each sweep of his fingers. Annie couldn't help a small moan into her coat as his hand came to rest just above her backside before pushing back up. She heard him chuckle, but couldn't be bothered to care. Her headache was subsiding, and she knew it wasn't just because of the dark and quiet.

They continued like this for several more moments, and Annie felt her pain slide away from her almost entirely as Jeff continued to work his magic over her back and neck. She would have been moved by his attention to each nerve ending if she wasn't so utterly relaxed.

After a while, she turned over on the ground, peering up at him in the dark.

"Better?" he asked softly, his hand coming to rest on her stomach. She covered it with both of hers.

"Much," she said quietly. "You're good with your hands."

"You should see what else they can do," he teased. She could see Jeff's small smirk in the dark, and couldn't help but be affected by it.

"Maybe you could show me sometime," she suggested. She watched the smirk fall from Jeff's lips as he watched her, a contemplative expression taking its place. After a moment, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss against her formerly aching forehead, pulling back with a more genuine smile.

"Sounds like a plan."

**End**


	3. 14 to 22

**Advanced Prying  
Rated PG: **Jeff & Shirley go on one of their friend dates and Shirley pries into Jeff's (lack of) love-life. Jeff starts to blab about someone he likes & Shirley realises he's talking about Annie. Shirley's reaction is up to you! (_carly_)

"You asked!" Jeff exclaimed. Shirley wrapped her arms protectively around her gigantic purse.

"I asked for the cliff's notes, not the whole damn book, Shakespeare!" she cried. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"I thought you wanted me to confide this stuff in you. You're supposed to be the one that really gets me!"

"Can't I get you without having to hear about your depraved fantasies involving our little Annie?"

"Okay, one, I never said I was talking about Annie. And two, she's not little Annie, and you know she'd kill you for even calling her that." Shirley frowned, feeling marginally ashamed for jumping to that place, while still being disturbed by all Jeff had told her.

"Okay, fine. If it's not Annie, then who is it?" she prompted. Jeff sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I didn't say it wasn't Annie... I just didn't say it was."

"You're being evasive."

"Yea, that's kind of my thing, Big Cheddar."

"Jeff, you just went on at length about some girl's hair, eyes, lips, body, brain and something to do with Bambi, and you expect me to just ignore who that obviously is?"

"I didn't say Bambi, I said Disney."

"Same thing!"

"No it isn't! I wasn't talking about Bambi anyways... more like Belle from Beauty and the Beast." Shirley rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so if she's Belle, who does that make you? Gaston?"

"Ugh, no. Gaston was a douchebag." She looked at him pointedly. "I'm not a douchebag. I'm an emotionally crippled beast with trust issues."

"Whatever." Shirley set her purse down and dug her fork into her salad. "If you refuse to admit that you were talking about Annie, then I can't help you sort out your feelings for her." Jeff watched her a moment.

"Wait... you actually want to help? Help me get with Annie?"

"AHA!" Shirley cried out. "AND PSYCH!" Jeff made a face.

"Crap. You're better at mind games than I am." A genuine smile donned on Shirley's face.

"Thank you, Jeffery. Now eat your peas."

**End**

* * *

**Alternative Health Care  
Rated R:**Any off-screen adventure from the clip show episodes, with kissing (or more!). Inspiration: "turpentine kisses and mistaken blows" (rashaka)

"Jeff, you can't use turpentine to get paint off your clothes," Annie argued as Jeff scrubbed the liquid into the blotch of paint on his jeans.

"Why the Hell not? It gets it off of the brushes," he suggested. Annie rolled her eyes.

"Because it's going to stain your pants even more." He continued to scrub. "Jeff, stop, you're making it worse!" She reached over to grab the rag from him, but tripped over a can of paint as she went. Her hand, which had been aimed for his leg, now reached out to grab hold of whatever she could to keep from flying to the floor.

Unfortunately for Jeff, that thing happened to be... his thing.

"Holy crap!" Jeff cried out as Annie got a handful of crotch. Annie realized too late that that's where her hand was going, but sought to correct immediately, tearing her hand from his jean-clad manhood and toppling over the rest of the way to the floor, coming to rest by his feet. Jeff grabbed hold of his now very displeased dick and buckled to the floor.

"Oh my God, Jeff! I'm SO SORRY!" Annie cried out. She struggled to get up, but when Jeff came down, he landed half on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"My dick?" Jeff cried. "Of all the things you could grab?" Annie's face flushed a violent red as Jeff's body pinned her to the ground and his hand tried desperately to massage away the agony she'd caused.

"Uh... Jeff?" she asked after a moment. It was one thing to be in close quarters with Jeff. It was another thing entirely to be pinned beneath him as he fondled himself.

"What?" Jeff cried out through clenched teeth. Annie winced at the pain still evident in his voice.

"Can you let me up?" she asked. Jeff blinked down at her, finally coming to realize the position they had landed in. He manoeuvred himself to the side, laying down next to her and attempting to steady his breathing. Annie sat up next to him, placing a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry Jeff," she said with a frown. "Are you okay?"

"Ung," Jeff croaked. "Yea, I'm fine." His strained voice belied his pain. Annie looked down to where his hand was still massaging his aching manhood.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked. Jeff's eyes widened as he noticed her eyes trained on his crotch.

"What could you possibly do, Annie?" he asked. Her eyes shot back to his.

"Help?" she asked. Jeff's eyes narrowed as he considered her statement. Annie bit her lip and trailed her hand down his  
arm to where he still massaged his crotch. She ran her fingers over the back of his knuckles.

"Fuck, Annie," Jeff ground out. He wasn't sure what to do with the mix of pain and something much more enjoyable that he felt as Annie's hand played over his most sensitive area. She offered a small grin.

"Well, maybe not that," she said. Jeff's eyes widened.

"Uh, no, I didn't mean it that way." She giggled and trailed a finger past his hand, dipping it beneath and touching his jean-clad cock.

"Are you sure?" Jeff groaned at the feeling, but he was still too sore from her brutal attack moments earlier.

"I don't think I _can_," he assured her. She frowned and pulled her hand away. Jeff pushed himself up into a seated position. "Rain check?" Annie nibbled her lip, contemplating, before finally nodding with a small smile.

"Rain check."

Jeff leaned forward and placed a small, tentative kiss on her lips. Annie sunk into it for only a moment before they broke away.

"Definitely the only time I've kissed someone after getting nailed in the balls," Jeff said. Annie burst out laughing at the realization of the chain of events that led them here. Jeff, though still sore, couldn't help but join in.

He decided then that if his poor, poor balls were ever in working order again, he knew just where he would take them next.

**End**

* * *

**Fever  
Rated PG-13: **Jeff has a nasty fever and is basically out of it. Annie takes care of him. Vic Vapor-rub and shyness are pluses (engelen)

Annie frowned as she stood in the doorway of Jeff's bedroom. He'd broken into a cold sweat, and his breathing was laboured and wheezy as his congestion mixed with fever to bring him to a state she'd never expected to witness him in. It was scary how sick he was. Usually he was the picture of health.

She bit her lip, considering her options. In one hand she held a cold, damp cloth for his forehead, and in the other she held something to clear his airways so he could start breathing a little easier. The cloth, she was fine with. The Vic's Vapor Rub, she was a little bit less so.

It wasn't that she was so turned on by a shirtless, sweating Jeff that she couldn't control herself. If anything, his hacking coughs gave her plenty of reasons to park her libido until he was better (and, you know, until he actually _wanted_her). But she was here now, taking the night shift to look after him, and he needed her to help him. He needed her to touch him and... rub lotion all over him.

_Crap,_Annie thought to herself. _I'm more of a perv than he is!_

Jeff wheezed again, his breaths becoming more laboured by the moment, and finally the nurse in Annie finally decided to step up.

_You are not a perv, you're a health care administration student... go administer some health care, already!_

Annie took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, finally crossing the room to his bedside. She set the container of rub on his nightstand and placed the cold cloth over his forehead.

"Jeff?" she whispered. "I'm going to give you something that will help you breathe a little better, okay?"

He wasn't fully conscious, or even really lucid, so of course he didn't respond. Annie peered down at the sweat covered skin of his bare chest and swallowed hard.

"Well," she said aloud to herself. "Here goes nothing."

She grabbed the container of rub and twisted off the cap, dipping two fingers into it and coming out with a glob. She replaced the container on the table and dropped the glob into the centre of his chest. Slowly, she began rubbing it over his skin, cool against the extreme heat radiating from his every pore. Annie frowned. He was so hot—too hot. She would have to bring in some ice water and douse the cloth with it once she was finished.

She allowed her fingers to glide over his chest, through the filmy layer of rub that had been spread thin over him, rubbing it in as much as she could. She knew if she could really get it in there, then it would help him breathe better, and hopefully sleep more soundly.

Jeff's eyes peeked open and looked at her, slightly cross-eyed.

"Annie," he rasped. She startled and her eyes shot to his, hand stopping in the dead centre of his chest.

"Go back to sleep," she said softly.

"Mkay," he mumbled, his heavy eyes falling shut once more. Annie let out a breath and continued on with her task. After applying one more coat, she was relieved to find that his breathing had started to come easier.

She wiped her hands off on a towel and returned to the kitchen for a bucket of ice water.

**End**

* * *

**Mystery Woman  
Rated PG: **Jeff has a secret admirer (Annie, d'uh) who keeps leaving him sexy little clues as to who she is. Do what you will (busycybering)

This locker thing was really working out for Jeff.

Two weeks ago, he started receiving little gifts. Sometimes they were as simple as a love note, or a fun magnet, other times they were more elaborate: sexy panties and the like. Whatever it was, it always gave Jeff a little surge of adrenaline.

He had a secret admirer.

And she (he hoped it was a she) was putting in a lot of effort to get in his pants.

The only problem? He had no sweet clue who this mystery woman was. She signed her notes with a lipstick kiss, and each item smelled of a vaguely familiar perfume, which told Jeff that he knew whoever this person was. He knew her well enough to know her smell, and recognize it apart from all of the other women he'd... smelled over the years.

Unfortunately, his sense memory left something to be desired. No matter how many times he sniffed the newest trinket left for him, he just could not figure out who the scent belonged to.

And it was a good scent, too. It was fresh and flowery without being overpowering. Whoever used it knew the value of 'less is more.' He wanted to bury his nose in her neck and devour her, which was saying a lot, considering he didn't even know who she was.

So Jeff devised a plan to learn the identity of his mysterious admirer. He hired Garrett to wander by his locker every fifteen minutes wearing a lapel pin with a camera embedded inside. Sure, it was a lot of effort, and expensive, to learn about this woman, but he figured he owed her the time and energy. She'd certainly put a lot into him.

The first few days of Garrett's employment, the gift mill seemed to dry up. Jeff complained to the group that his mystery woman was in hiding, and they all mocked him for caring so much. He knew it was silly to bother with this person who was in all likelihood insane, but he couldn't help it. He was damn flattered by her commitment to the cause, and he wanted to at least repay her with dinner (and hey, if dinner was followed up by great sex, who was he to complain?).

Four days into his experiment with Garrett, they got a hit. A small dark-haired woman slipped in and tucked an envelope into the slats of the locker before hurrying off. Garrett, not having been paying attention when she appeared, hadn't managed to get a positive ID on her.

Jeff pulled the note from his locked and flipped it open.

"Dear Jeff,

I know you've been trying to find out who I am. I've been putting a lot of effort into this, so I hope you aren't disappointed when you find out.

If you want to meet me, you can find me at exactly 3pm in room 324 in North Hall. I hope to see you there."

Jeff grinned. _Finally!_

He checked his watch, and immediately broke into a sprint when he realized it was already 2:57.

He reached the room and found the door slightly ajar. Peeking in, he was surprised to find the room empty. He stepped all the way in, only to have the door close behind him. Spinning around, he finally came face to face with the woman who had haunted his dreams for so many weeks.

"Annie?" he asked, surprised. Annie offered a bashful grin.

"Surprised?" she asked.

"Uh, yea," he stuttered. She bit her lip.

"Good surprise or bad surprise?" Jeff had to take another moment, not consciously trying to make her uncomfortable, but because he was genuinely shocked to see her there.

And then, suddenly, it clicked. That smell—no wonder it had been so familiar, so comforting. It was the smell that always wrapped around him when he was near Annie.

"Good surprise," Jeff said after a moment. A small smile found its way onto his lips. Annie visibly relaxed.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Yea," he said, pulling her into his arms. "Very good surprise."

**End**

* * *

**Santa Baby  
Rated PG-13: **Annie develops a new and improved sexy Santa routine for Jeff on Christmas 2012 (iknowitsbutters)

Things were different in 2012. There were no more awkward moments where pats on the head could be the only viable solution. There were no more 'kiddo's' or calm explanations of what life is like when you're an 'adult' and have to make 'grown up decisions.' All of the condescension was gone. In its place was something new. Or, well, not new, but something was actually being built upon the groundwork that Jeff and Annie had been painstakingly laying for three years. Now that they were in their fourth and final year of school at Greendale, they were both content to freely admit that yes, there was something between them, and yes, they would be interested in exploring it further.

It was with that knowledge that Jeff let Annie lure him down a dark, abandoned hallway in Greendale's North Hall on a cold December night, a glint of something in her eye that intrigued him. She pulled him into a room filled from wall to wall with colourful knitwear and jingling bells and red velvet.

"Umm..." Jeff said, finally realizing where they were. They'd been here before, although the memory was hazy. "Why are we in the Glee Club's storage room?" Annie just cast a playful grin over her shoulder and disappeared behind a tall partition.

"I have something to show you," she said, cryptically. Jeff crossed his arms and waited her out. He figured whatever they were here for, it was probably worth the trip.

He wasn't disappointed when Annie stepped out in that scandalous sexy Santa outfit she'd worn the year before.

"Are you going to brainwash me?" he asked, hoping for levity, although his voice betrayed a certain amount of apprehension. Annie just giggled and strutted toward him, the confidence in her step a far cry from her slightly fumbling, bumbling, stumbling performance a year earlier. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him insistently into a chair.

"It occurred to me," she said, running her hands over the soft white fluff that ran over top of her breasts, "that I didn't exactly sell this outfit last year." Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, you know, _diminishing returns_," she teased, throwing his words back at him. Jeff swallowed hard as she leaned down in front of him, giving him the most incredible view of her cleavage. "I want a second chance," she said with a small pout. Jeff felt himself melt a little. He wasn't up for full on baby talking Annie, but he had a feeling she had learned her lesson.

"What'd you have in mind?" he asked. She smirked and moved to straddle his waist, wrapping her arms around his neck as she settled her centre over his. "I like this already," he joked. Annie leaned forward, capturing his lips insistently.

"Don't I get a song this year?" Jeff asked once she broke away. Annie raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to sing for you, or make you hear angels?" she asked. Jeff swallowed hard and wrapped his arms around her waist, palming her ass.

"Angels," he said firmly. "Definitely angels."

With that, he leaned forward and caught her lips hungrily. He'd had more than a few wet dreams about this outfit—it was time to finally see those dreams realized.

**End**

* * *

**Rainy Days and Mondays  
Rated PG: **Annie dies in a car crash while leaving a voicemail to Jeff, Troy was driving (delitta)

Jeff shut his apartment door behind him, throwing his keys haphazardly onto the kitchen counter as he tugged his tie loose. He'd had a long, miserable day at the office, followed by a long, miserable drive home in the pouring rain, which included his freaking phone buzzing off the hook. Normally it wouldn't have bothered him to answer it, but the rain was coming down in buckets and he had been too tense to take his hands off ten and two.

He grabbed a beer from the fridge and wandered into the living room, settling back into his armchair. After taking a pull from the long-necked bottle, he finally pulled his phone out, finding four missed calls and three messages.

**Message 1**

"Jeff, it's Annie. Troy and I are on our way to pick up a movie for tomorrow night. Let me know if you have any suggestions."  
_  
Delete._

**Message 2**

"Jeff, hey, it's Britta. Are you busy this weekend? I'm going out of town and I need you to feed my cats. Give me a shout when you're free."

_Delete_.

**Message 3**

"Jeff, it's Annie again. Troy and I are on our way back from the video store. He wanted me to let you know we got _Predator._.."

"_Alien vs. Predator!_"

"Sorry,_Alien vs. Predator_, Troy says. I don't know the difference. Anyway, if you want to get another movie just bring it ove... _Troy, slow down, it's raining cats and dogs._.. sorry Jeff. Troy's a terrible driver."

_"Am not!"_

"_Shush!_ Yes you are. Sorry Jeff. Anyway. If you want to pick up... _Troy, slow down!_... Jeff, pick up another movie if you wan..."

_"Oh shit!"_

Jeff's eyes widened as he heard screams, screeching tires and loud bangs coming through his phone, and the unmistakable sound of metal on metal.

And then nothing.

**End**

* * *

**Greendale Ghostbusters  
Rated PG: **In the year 2112, a "Ghost Hunters"-type reality show comes to Greendale (which is now a prestigious university). Jeff and Annie decide to have some fun with them (eleventhimpala)

**Year 2112****  
**  
Jeff and Annie sat in their regular seats around the study room table. The place hadn't changed much in the past hundred years. The chairs were new, but otherwise, everything was exactly the same. The table was even the same one that had been there when they first arrived at Greendale—it still had axe marks as a reminder of the time they spent there.

Of course, Annie and Jeff had never actually left.

In 2012, a horrible explosion in the chemistry lab had rocked the building. Two students were killed in the disaster: Jeff Winger and Annie Edison.

They'd both considered _moving on_after their death, but Jeff had found the whole ghost life particularly enjoyable for him. He could scare the crap out of people whenever he wanted, he could move through walls and closed doors, he could leave creepy messages on eager students recorders, and he could pop up in the background of their photos. What was there to be upset about?

Annie had stayed behind because Jeff stayed behind, and she didn't want him to cause too much trouble. Of course, a hundred years later, and she was just as much of a troublemaker as he was.

"Did you see those guys setting up cameras?" Jeff asked. Annie nodded with a conspiratorial grin.

"They call themselves Ghostbusters."

"Oh... clever," Jeff teased.

"It's a callback to a bygone era, Jeff." Jeff rolled his eyes. Even though he hadn't visibly aged a day past 34, it still irritated him to be, well... 134. He looked at Annie, still a young spring chicken at 121, although he'd long since let go of his age-related inhibitions (and as it turned out, ghosts could have some pretty awesome sex, what without the whole "body weight" thing to worry about).

"So what's the plan?" Jeff asked. Annie grinned and the two got down to planning.

"Jay here," said one Ghostbuster into his handheld camera. "We're tracking a ghost in this old corridor—this is where people claim to have seen full bodied apparitions in the past."

Annie snuck up behind the short, stubby man and flicked his hair.

"What was that?" asked the man's sidekick.

"What was what?" asked Jay.

"Dude, you're hair just moved."

"It was probably just the wind – DEBUNKED!" Annie rolled her eyes. Clearly these two idiots would need a little more than hair-play to scare the bejeezus out of them.

"What else?" Annie asked Jeff. He slid up next to her and whispered in her ear. She giggled, and the two followed the Ghostbusters closely as they wandered into the study room.

"Study Room F is one of the main places for experiences," Jay explained to his camera. Annie and Jeff each sauntered up behind one of the guys and put their lips to their ears.

"GET OUT!" Jeff yelled into Jay's ear. The man startled.

"Ted, did you hear that?" he asked. The other man shrugged.

"I didn't hear anything."

Annie leaned in closed to him and shouted, "COME PLAY WITH US, FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER..."

Jeff burst out laughing, and Annie joined in at the sight of Ted and Jay going pale.

"Fuck this dude, I'm out of here!" Ted exclaimed, running quickly out of the room. Jay followed close behind, turning around to see if he could catch a glimpse in the dark, empty room.

"One more scare?" Annie suggested. Jeff smirked and the two mustered all of their energy to surge forward, racing toward Jay. The plump man cried out at the sight of two hazy figures flying toward him. He nearly tripped over his own feet as he ran away.

"Suckers," Jeff said with a pleased grin. Annie laughed and put her hand up to him for a high five.

"I swear," she said. "Every generation of ghost hunters are bigger babies than the last."

**End**

* * *

**Caught in the Act  
Rated R: **Jeff and Annie get caught in the act by the study group (funkapus)

"Come on, Annie," Jeff said, sliding his hand seductively over her hip and pushing her further up onto the study room table. "We still have an hour before study group. Nobody is even in the building yet."

Much to Jeff's chagrin, that morning had started impossibly early, with Annie jumping out of bed at 6:15 and dragging him along with her. She was determined to get to school early to work on her project for the Environmental Fair, and Jeff, unfortunately, was her ride.

Nobody knew Jeff and Annie were dating. Hell, Troy and Abed hadn't even been aware that she'd spent the night away from the apartment. She warned them before they went to bed that she would be gone before they got up in the morning, and then snuck out as soon as she heard their breathing slip into steady snores.

Meeting up with Jeff secretly did provide Annie with a small thrill. Meeting up with her secret _boyfriend_Jeff was even better.

But now they were at Greendale, way earlier than Jeff would ever choose to be there, and Annie was finished her project.

"Anybody could walk in," Annie protested meekly. In truth, the moment Jeff stepped between her legs, she knew she was a lost cause. She'd developed a... healthy admiration for his body as of late, and when he was in such close proximity, it was nearly impossible to stop.

"Nobody will walk in." He dropped his lips to her neck, kissing lightly and rubbing his tongue over her pulse point. Annie let out a low moan and cocked her head to the side to give him more access.

"Better not," she mumbled weakly before giving herself over to him.

"Crap, you guys! I can't believe we forgot about that damn diorama!" Britta exclaimed as Troy led the group through the empty halls of Greendale's library building. She'd managed to get in touch with Abed, Troy, Pierce and Shirley when she woke up with the sudden realization that they'd completely forgotten about a major project.

"Where are Annie and Jeff?" Shirley asked.

"Annie's already here, somewhere," said Troy.

"I couldn't get ahold of Jeff. I swear, the only time he turns off his phone is when somebody actually wants him," Britta complained as the group reached the study room. Troy stopped short, putting his hand out for the rest to stop too.

"I don't think being _wanted_a problem for Jeff." The group peered through the open blinds at Jeff pounding desperately into Annie on the study table. Britta's eyes widened at the scene before her.

"Guys? I need help reacting to something."

**End**

* * *

**Elementary Communication Systems  
Rated G: **Jeff and Annie passing notes back and forth during biology class (kimmierocks)

"Something smells weird." Annie rolled her eyes at the note in her hand and gave Jeff a glare. His lips quirked up slightly, but his eyes remained facing the front of the room. She flattened out the creased paper and quickly jotted down a reply.

"You've already made fun of Pierce for smelling like a sausage factory... drop it." Jeff grinned at the note and quickly replied.

"I believe the term I used was_sausage fest_." Annie huffed a small laugh at the term, making Jeff chuckle too. Their new professor affixed them both with a dirty look, causing Annie to blush.

"You're going to get me in trouble!"

"Says the girl writing notes instead of taking notes," Jeff teased.

"You started it!"

"And yet you continue to carry on." Annie looked at the latest note and bit the inside of her lip, crumpling up the paper in her hand. Jeff smirked and turned back to the front.

A few moments later, a piece of notebook paper landed in front of him.

"Are you coming to our place tonight?"

"Was that tonight?"

"Jeff!"

"Lol, sorry. Yes, but I can't stay long. I have a thing." Annie's brow furrowed.

"What thing?"

"Just a thing." Annie glanced over and saw him looking down at his notepad sheepishly.

"You're going to the Gap, aren't you?"

"It's midnight madness!" he exclaimed... in text form. Annie rolled her eyes.

"You could always go before you come over."

"But then I wouldn't' be there at midnight... that's the point."

"You have a problem. Have you ever seen _Confessions of a Shopaholic_?"

"Yes, and I, for one, was rooting for her to keep shopping." Annie let out a little giggle, but sobered when the Professor glared at her again.

"Okay, okay, fine. What time are you planning to leave?"

"10ish."

"Great. We'll make sure to play charades right off the top." Jeff groaned out loud.

"You know I can see you two, right?" asked the professor. Annie's eyes widened at being caught.

"She's explaining what chlorophyll does," Jeff said coolly. The professor rolled her eyes.

"Sure she is. Pay attention."

A few moments later, another piece of paper landed in front of Jeff.

"Good one."

"Shuddup."

**End**


	4. 23 to 27

**Jeff and Annie: Avengers  
Rated G: **The study group has a water fight (guns, balloons, the whole hog). background J/A. Whatever genre or rating you want (busycybering)

"It's pepper water! WHO PUTS PEPPER IN WATER?" Troy cried out as he and Abed both wiped at their eyes desperately. Just then, Annie and Jeff entered the room, pointing their water guns at the guys.

"HA! Let's see you get out of this one, city slickin' scum!" Annie cried out. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Okay, tone it down, Giovanni." Annie ignored him in favour of Troy and Abed, who still wiped desperately at their eyes.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked, setting down her gigantic gun and rounding the table.

"Pierce put pepper in his water," Abed explained, blinking rapidly.

"WHO PUTS PEPPER IN WATER?" Troy exclaimed again. Annie turned to Jeff angrily.

"Jeff, what are we going to do about this?" Jeff fixed her with a glare.

"Not whatever you're thinking of," he said, bored.

"Jeff, Troy and Abed have been compromised."

"So? They're not even on our team."

"We need to avenge them," she said plainly. Jeff sighed deeply.

"Fine... if it means I'll get out of here sooner, avenge away."

"There he is," Annie whispered, peeking around the corner and peering into the student lounge. Pierce was facing away from them, peeking around another wall in attempts to be stealthy.

"Good eye," Jeff teased. Annie elbowed him.

"Stay on script, Jeff. We have work to do." Jeff couldn't help a small grin at her commitment to the cause, regardless of how ridiculous it was.

"Alright, fine, El Capitan. What do you suggest we do?" Annie's eyes glistened with excitement as she relayed her plan to Jeff. He was surprised that she had put so much thought into how they would take out the enemy once they found him... she was weirdly specific about his weaknesses.

"Capisce?" she asked, once she finished explaining. Jeff groaned.

"Okay, if we're going to do this, you have got to drop the mobster thing."

"Fine," she said, slightly deflated. "Let's go."

The two raced off in opposite directions, rounding Pierce from either side. In a swift attack, Annie pulled the trigger and soaked his head while Jeff went for the gut shot.

In just seconds, the war was over.

"We win?" Annie asked, looking at Jeff excitedly. Jeff looked around and a small smile came to his face.

"I think so," he said, a small bit of excitement in his gut as well.

"We win!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Then, out of nowhere, both of them were completely drenched.

"WE WIN!" Britta exclaimed as she and Shirley jumped out from behind the couch, high fiving.

"Crap." Jeff said quietly. Now not only was he wet, he was a loser.

Stupid Greendale adventures.

**End**

* * *

**Alone Again  
Rated PG-13: **_Three days since the living room. We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do?Yesterday you just smiled at me, cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry _(rashaka)

Jeff laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was alone. Once upon a time, he had been used to being alone, but not anymore. He was now accustomed to a warm, lithe body sleeping next to his, to a second heartbeat and a second set of lungs breathing. He was used to being able to wrap his arms around someone and hold her when he felt a sudden burst of affection, or loneliness, or just _need._

But now she was gone. She'd been gone for three days, off to stay with Britta after a fight. An epic, completely avoidable fight... about cats, of all things.

Of course, the fight wasn't _really_about cats. He knew that. They both did, he suspected. It was a mix of a million and one things that had been building and building, and had gone un-discussed because they both liked to run from conflict. They'd always been that way, but it had become even more pronounced when they became a couple. Their reasoning was, it had taken them so long to finally get things together that they just didn't want to fight anymore... and so they didn't. Ever. And it was killing their relationship.

The cat issue wasn't really anything. Annie had adopted a cat from a local shelter without telling Jeff and brought it home. Jeff looked at the cat and immediately saw claw marks in his furniture, fur on his suits, piss on his carpet, and he had flown off the handle. That had quickly snowballed into arguments about this being_his_ apartment rather than_theirs_, and_his_ furniture rather than _theirs,_ and, yes, _her_ cat rather than _theirs._

And from that point on, reasonable conversation was a lost cause. Annie wanted to feel at home, Jeff wanted things to be his way. Annie wanted to redecorate, Jeff didn't want to live in, as he so delicately put it, a "fucking episode of My Little Pony."

The last straw had been when he called Annie a spoiled little brat with daddy issues... cruel, and patently untrue. Annie had shut down, seeming to look right through him as she grabbed her coat and purse and left.

Jeff now laid on his bed with the cat on his pillow next to his head, purring in his ear.

It wasn't enough to just have _company anymore_. He needed Annie.

But it would still be two days until either of them bothered to apologize.

**End**

* * *

**Nostalgia 101  
Rated G: **Jeff and Annie tour Greendale together the night before graduation (iknowitsbutters)

Annie breathed in deeply the cool night air. It was unseasonably cold during the May of 2013. She'd had a chill ever since she arrived on campus.

She wasn't sure why she was here. Classes were over. For her, they were over forever. Tomorrow she and her friends would graduate, and the thread that bound them all together would finally be cut. She tried to be happy about that—the graduation, not the thread, but it was hard. It was hard to say goodbye to this place that had spawned so many wonderful memories for her; this place that had given her a family.

As she reached the doorstep of the library building, she found a familiar figure sitting on the step.

"Fancy meeting you here," she greeted before he had a chance to notice her presence. Jeff startled and looked up at her.

"I must be insane," he responded. She offered him a confused look and came to sit next to him.

"What do you mean?" He offered a one-shouldered shrug and looked behind him at the glass doors, emblazoned with the anus logo the group had designed almost three years earlier.

"I'm finally getting out of here... and for some reason, I just can't let it go." Annie offered a half smile.

"That doesn't make you insane, Jeff. It makes you human." He quirked a grin.

"A human being?" She smiled.

"A Greendale Human Being, even." The pair shared a small laugh, their breath visible. Jeff noticed Annie shivering.

"Cold?" she nodded. "Let's go inside."

"It's locked—I already tried the other doors." Jeff pulled himself up to his feet and held a hand out for her.

"Who says we need doors?"

Moments later, Annie found herself tumbling through the half-open window just outside the unlit study room.

"The security in this place leaves something to be desired," she commented once Jeff was also inside. He chuckled and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the study room.

"I don't know if I'm going to miss Greendale," Jeff said quietly, almost afraid of speaking too loud in the silent room. "But I'm going to miss this." He gestured to the room, filled with a familiar table and chairs, a couch they'd all napped on more times than they could count, and various posters and knickknacks that he'd taken pains to ignore over the years (but could still recite by heart). Annie squeezed his hand and leaned into him.

"I remember being in this room and watching to you pick fights between each and every one of us, all for a chance at getting into Britta's pants." Jeff made a face.

"Hopefully I've managed to make up for my awful first impression by now."

"I don't know," she teased. "You may still have a little bit to make up to me." Jeff turned fully toward her, grabbing her other hand.

"Well, now's your chance," he said in a low voice. "Name your price, Milady." Annie smiled and disengaged her hands from his, wrapping them around his middle and resting her ear over his heart. She sunk into him as his hands wrapped around her.

"This'll do," she said into the cotton of his shirt. "For now."

**End**

* * *

**Tastes like Candy  
Rated PG-13: **Annie eats a lollipop and Jeff gets dirty thoughts. Shirley senses something weird is going on, she must have a GIGANTIC bag (delitta)

"I brought you all a present!" Shirley exclaimed as she burst into the study room. It was the last day of exams before Christmas vacation.

"Shirley, we already agreed to do Secret Santa this year," Britta interjected.

"Oh, just let me have my fun, Britta! Besides, I was already making these for my boys, so it wasn't anything to make a few more." She dropped her comically huge purse on the table and began rifling through it while the group waited in awkward silence for her to retrieve whatever it was she was giving to them. Their only consolation was that it couldn't possibly be worse than when she gave them "WWBJD" bracelets back in their first year.

"Hey, if you happen to find the meaning of life in there, let me know, okay?" Jeff teased. Shirley peeked out of the bag to glare at him, but only briefly before diving back in.

"AHA!" she exclaimed, finally pulling her hands from the bag. She tossed each person a plastic-covered object.

"Lollypops?" Jeff asked, holding it up.

"COOL!" Troy exclaimed, ripping off the plastic and popping it into his mouth.

"You made these?" Annie asked, impressed. Shirley smiled and nodded.

"It's just a little something I do for my boys each year. Anyway, enjoy!" She pulled one more from her purse and set the gigantic bag on the floor next to her chair before popping the treat in her mouth. The rest of the group followed suit, each of their mouths thankful for the delicacy. Even Jeff decided to partake; if there was one thing that Shirley did better than anybody else he knew, it was making food.

It was about 3 ½ minutes later when Jeff realized that Shirley had put him in a very awkward position. He tried desperately not to watch as Annie sucked her lollypop into her mouth, then dragged it slowly out before delving back into it again, and again, and again—but he just couldn't tear his eyes away.

He watched as Annie's tongue peeked out of her mouth, licking the length of the pop before swirling her tongue around the tip of it. She did this several times before dipping it back into her mouth, her cheeks hollowing out as she sucked on it while dragging it back out and licking it again.

He'd never had more of an appreciation for candy in his life.

Unfortunately for Jeff, he must have not been as covert in his ogling as he wanted.

"Geez Jeff... try to swallow before your drool string hits the table," Britta teased. Shirley's eyes shot up and she realized what Britta was talking about.

"Jeffery!"

**End**

* * *

**The Old 'In Out'  
Rated R: **J/A are sneaking off to a room in Pierce's mansion, they overhear Britta and Troy enjoying their own sexy times (busycybering)

Annie giggled as she jogged to keep up with Jeff, who pulled her by her hand through the winding halls of the Hawthorne mansion. The group was there for their now traditional Friday night potluck. Dinner was long over, and Pierce had since begun regaling the group with stories of a bygone era.

Jeff tried to listen as long as he could, but it was nearly impossible to pay attention when Pierce got going about the early days of the moist towelette industry. He figured he had two options for salvaging the evening: come up with an excuse to leave, or engage in some good ol' fashioned debauchery with his favourite friend.

He peered over at Annie, who appeared to be completely zoned out, and knew his decision had been made.

By the time they reached the billiards room, Jeff's hands were already on her body, pulling, kneading and groping as she tried to twist the doorknob behind her. They stumbled into the room and awkwardly shut the door before Annie found her back up against it, Jeff's body pressed hard against hers, his tongue invading her mouth hungrily.

Annie wrapped her arms tightly around Jeff as he lifted her so her legs could wrap around his waist. He ground his erection into her centre, showing her all of the ways he needed her.

A moan.

"You like that, Baby?" he asked, grinding into her again.

"Um, that wasn't me," she said slowly. Jeff pulled his head back slightly and looked at her with confusion. He was about to protest when they heard another moan.

"Ung, Troy. Yes!" came the unmistakable voice of Britta. Annie and Jeff looked at each other, wide eyed, and then looked around the room trying to determine where the sound was coming from. "Yes, fuck me!"

"Oh my God!" Annie exclaimed in a whisper. "They're totally doing it!" Jeff chuckled lightly and turned back to her, pushing her further into the door, his erection connecting with her centre once more, causing **her **to moan.

"Sounds like they're having a good time," he said, a conspiratorial grin on his face. "What do you say we give them some competition?"

**End**

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Let me know :)**


End file.
